


A part of you

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Esper is a Black mess(tm), Insecurity, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have the same dick, sorry to inform you,” he chuckles, curling his fingers around one of Esper’s hands and just resting them there for now. “There’s nothing you have that I haven’t seen yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A part of you

Esper whines low in his throat as he is allowed to breathe in again, Lusa pulling away from his lips. He’s watching Esper with a hungry look in his eyes, one that Esper is familiar with, yet one that manages to stir up his insides every time.

See, usually this is where he would push the other away, when he could feel the first signs of his arousal showing itself. But Lusa’s holding him, his thumbs rubbing small, nonsensical circles onto his upper arms and Esper’s own hands, placed over the berserker’s chest, are trembling just a little.

But he’s so flushed already — his pale skin is dusted with purplish red, cheeks hot up to the ears — and his leggings feel way too tight.

Lusa moves his lips softly, kissing a line down the other’s jaw, running his lips over Esper’s neck and licking a wet stripe along the skin. Esper’s breath hitches and he unconsciously cranes his head to the side to allow the berserker more space. Lusa mouths at his pulse point, suckling a bright red mark there.

Lusa’s hands slide down Esper’s arms and his hips, hooking his thumbs in the rubbery material of his leggings. “Can I?” he asks, pressing one more kiss to Esper’s neck before he pulls away to look at him properly.

“Ah—” Esper opens his mouth, but his words get caught up in his throat. He grasps Lusa’s wrists, but doesn’t pull them away from himself, just holds them in his trembling hands.

He lets the hands go and nods a little. Lusa smiles such a dazzling smile, pressing his lips against Esper’s again. He tugs the leggings down and Esper’s underwear along, leaving them in a pool around his ankles that Esper can easily step out from.

Esper covers himself with his hands shyly, shifting from foot to foot as if suddenly embarrassed.

“Esper,” Lusa coos, looking the time traveler into the eyes. He wants to reassure him, because it seems Esper thinks… Well, Lusa isn’t sure what Esper is thinking. That he has to hide, apparently. He kisses him again, deft fingers working at his own clothes to get them off. Maybe that will help Esper.

He only just notices that the time traveler’s eyes are rimmed with black at the edges, slowly creeping in as Esper gets more and more into it.

It makes something inside Lusa stir, an odd feeling of self-satisfaction arising in his gut that he’s making Esper lose his grasp on his eyes like this. Not enough, though. He wants Esper to stop whatever it is he’s doing by hiding himself.

“We have the same dick, sorry to inform you,” he chuckles, curling his fingers around one of Esper’s hands and just resting them there for now. “There’s nothing you have that I haven’t seen yet.”

Esper’s face scrunches up into what looks like a mix between pain and discomfort (or maybe guilt?), Lusa isn’t one hundred percent sure. His eyes slide away from the brawler and instead focus on the messy bedside table, on the pile of the most random junk Lusa didn’t have the time to sort through.

Oh, that won’t do.

“Esper,” Lusa mutters away, letting go of Esper’s hand and instead bringing his own ones up to his face to cup his cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

Esper deflates, shoulders slumping but it’s more than obvious his guard doesn’t lower even a little. “I…”

Lusa’s thumbs gently stroke along his cheeks and Esper unconsciously leans into the soft touch, enjoying it a little too much. It’s probably more soothing than Lusa meant it to be.

See, this is the thing. Esper wants to continue, he wants to indulge himself with Lusa — and, later, with Masi — but… Frankly, he’s scared. He’s been scared and avoiding this intimacy ever since they had gotten to that point. His taint had taken over most of his body over the years and… well, he doesn’t really think they’d find his… dark fluids a very big turn on.

No, that’s not quite right. He’s just scared they’d find him disgusting after learning how excessive the corruption of his body truly is.

“I…” he tries again, with the same result; silence. He swallows heavily, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat. It doesn’t work.

“It’s okay, we’ve got plenty of time if you want to talk about it.” Lusa’s voice is reassuring and Esper is immensely glad for that. The berserker keeps stroking his cheeks, brushing away the few strands of hair that keep falling into Esper’s eyes.

“It’s black,” Esper blurts out, except he mumbles it so fast it comes out almost unintelligible. He blinks, horrified that he had actually said it out loud. Thanks to their close proximity, Lusa had heard him, too.

“What’s black?” he questions, “Your dick?”

Esper splutters, heat rising to his cheeks rather quickly. “No! I mean— my… my cum is…” He looks down, absently wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Well, he could technically do that with a portal, but… this is something he should’ve told the others a long time ago.

He waits for the disgust to make its appearance on Lusa’s face, but the only thing Lusa does is cock his head a little to the side. “Okay? Is that it?”

“…what…?”

“I mean, your blood is black too,” Lusa tells him quickly, trying to correct himself in fear of having offended the time traveler. “It’s just a part of you.”

Esper freezes up again, eyes widening at Lusa. They fill with tears that just spring into them, unable to be held back. Esper chokes a little on a small sob.

“Hey, Esper, you okay?” Lusa asks him immediately, concern crossing his features as he softly starts to thumb away the dark droplets running down Esper’s cheeks.

Esper nods, trying to blink the tears away. Lusa leans in to kiss his cheek, slowly making a line for his lips. He kisses them softly, pulling the bottom one between his teeth and licking along it.

“Still want to keep going?” Lusa asks again, when he pulls away.

After a deep breath and what is apparently a small mental battle, Esper nods affirmatively again. Lusa smiles at him in an encouraging fashion and takes a hold of his hands again, not pulling them away until Esper relaxes them and lets him.

Lusa goes back to kissing Esper, twining the fingers of one of his hands with Esper’s, using the other one to gently coax Esper to hardness, pumping him slowly. The time traveler whines lowly into their kisses, which have morphed into a tangle of tongues and an exchange of saliva. Lusa runs his tongue over each and every nook and cranny of Esper’s mouth, taking his time to map it out and enjoy the faint taste lingering there, something he probably wouldn’t be able to describe even if he tried.

He can feel the slighter man trembling as he keeps up the ministration, and he decides doing this on a bed would be much, much easier.

“Sit on my lap,” Lusa instructs softly, sitting on the bed.

Esper reluctantly does so, sitting on Lusa’s thighs with his knees hugging the other’s stomach. He’s biting his bottom lip — already swollen from Lusa’s kisses and insistent tugging at — and squirms a little.

He’s embarrassed, Lusa concludes. Masi does similar quirks.

Lusa takes a moment to take in the sight — a sight he’s never been allowed to see before, Esper fully bare and aroused — and licks his lips. The flushed tip of Esper’s cock is leaking half-translucent droplets of dark precum that collect at the top, simply begging to be smeared around.

So, that’s what Lusa does. He circles his fingers around Esper’s cock again and runs his thumb over the head, smearing the precum gathered there and easing the friction as he starts to pump Esper again.

“That good?” he can’t help but ask, even as he watches Esper squeeze his eyes shut and his hands coming up to rest on Lusa’s shoulders, long fingers digging into the skin softly as the time traveler mewls softly.

“Mmn,” is Esper’s very eloquent answer as he tries very hard to stay still.

Lusa chuckles at him, pecking his lips again. “It’s okay, you can fuck my hand,” he says encouragingly, his left hand being placed on Esper’s hip to stabilise him further. “You wouldn’t believe how long I’ve wanted to go this…”

Esper whines out a small “Wha-t?” as his hips start squirming, bucking softly into Lusa’s pumps and trying to match them even a little.

“Oh, yes. I’ve wanted to see you like this for a long time,” Lusa whispers near Esper’s ear as he proceeds to suck a small hickie onto his pale, scarred neck. “You’re gorgeous. And this—” He brings up the hand that had been stroking Esper and shows off the grayish wetness covering it, “— too.”

Esper’s cheeks flush a deeper shade of pink and Lusa spies his cock twitching from the corner of his eye. He decides to take it further and pops his index fingers into his mouth to lick the precum off of it. It tastes exactly like Masi’s and his own, he discovers.

Esper groans, visibly enjoying the show. Lusa smirks and goes back to work, slick fingers pumping Esper with vigor. He decides to test something else as well, while he’s at it.

He licks a wet stripe across Esper’s neck, straight across the scar spanning it, and is delighted in the way Esper cranes his neck back with a loud keen. He keeps licking at it, slithering his hand from Esper’s hip to the small of his back and stroking the area where his tails connect to the tail bone.

“Lusa!” Esper whines aloud and Lusa takes that as a victory — it’s the first time Esper has cried out his name, and it’s so sweet falling off his lips. Yes, quite the victory.

“Yes?” he teases, tightening his hold on Esper’s cock and wringing another breathy cry from the boy.

“Oh— ohh god,” Esper moans, gritting his teeth together. He’s a sweaty mess, writhing on Lusa’s lap and holding onto him for dear life. It’s breathtaking. “I’m… getting—”

“Close?” Lusa thumbs at the tip of the sweeping cock, running the pad of his finger across the slit and delighting in the full body shiver that runs through Esper. They all seem to love that. They all seem to share a lot of soft spots, as it turns out. Lusa hums to himself; he can’t wait to find out more. “It’s okay, come, Esper.”

His words result in Esper tensing up, breath stuttering as he cries out Lusa’s name again, back arching beautifully as he releases ribbons of cum, black as tar, landing all over Lusa’s hand and abdomen.

Lusa licks his lips again, watching as Esper slumps, breathing shallow and quick and body trembling in the aftershocks that he keeps pumping him through. He only stops once Esper whines, most probably from oversensitivity.

He lets the other come down from his high while he inspects the sticky cum covering his fingers. He gets an idea.

Once he makes sure that Esper is fully aware of him and what he’s doing, he raises his fingers to his mouth. Esper’s eyes fly open and he scrambles to yank on Lusa’s hand.

“You can’t do that!” he cries, “That’s…! Corrupted!”

Lusa laughs and pries Esper’s (shaky) fingers away from his wrist. He pops the fingers into his mouth and only pulls them away when he has licked away each last drop of the black. “It’s fine,” he says, “Because it’s just a part of you.”

This leads to Esper crying again, lanky arms draped across Lusa’s shoulders and clinging to him tightly. “I love you,” he mutters in between his hiccuping sobs. He feels a little silly for worrying about being accepted so much. He decides he’ll tell Masi as well, when the opportunity arrives.

It’s a different story when he explains to Masi, however, because the first thing the scientist wants to do is analyse the black liquids. Thankfully, Esper is willing to provide.


End file.
